Let me love you
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: En su último año de instituto Caroline Salvatore descubre que está embarazada, sin la ayuda del padre de su bebé Caroline intentará salir adelante. ¿Qué pasará cuando su vida se cruce con la de Niklaus Mikaelson, un hombre que ha dejado de creer en el amor? ¿Podrán Caroline y su hijo hacer cambiar la opinión de Klaus?


**¡Hola a todas! Esta es una nueva historia, no es ninguna traducción, es la primera historia que escribo. Llevaba semanas con esta idea en la cabeza y no sé qué os parecerá. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Y por favor no seáis muy duras!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Es una hermosa mañana de lunes aquí en Mystic Falls, me estaba preparando para ir al instituto allí me encontraría con Elena y con Bonnie mis dos mejores amigas desde los cuatro años. Era nuestro último año antes de salir al mundo real donde viviríamos nuestra vida como quisiéramos. Eso no quiere decir que no me guste la vida que tengo, vivo con mi madre Liz Salvatore la Sheriff del pueblo ya que mis dos hermanos Stefan y Damon se mudaron nada más terminar el instituto para ir a la universidad, aunque esté bien con mi madre los hecho mucho de menos sobre todo desde que mi padre ya no está con nosotros. Su pérdida fue muy dura para todos, pero todos intentamos sobreponernos a ella como podemos.

Al llegar al instituto ya me están esperando Elena y Bonnie en la puerta.

-¡Buenos días chicas! –les dije.

-¡Buenos días Care! –me respondieron ellas. –Como te ha ido el fin de semana. No te hemos visto desde el viernes por la tarde.

-Es que he estado ocupada con Tyler, el sábado hizo un año desde que nos hicimos novios y me preparó una cena romántica en su casa. Siento no haber podido hablar con vosotras.

-No pasa nada Caroline, te entiendo, aun me acuerdo de cuando Elena salía con Matt, esos dos parecía que estaban pegados y que no podían ir a ningún sitio sino iba el otro-, dijo Bonnie. La verdad es que era cierto creo que no se despegaban ni para ir al baño, creo que esa es una de las razones por las que rompieron.

-¡Hey!, eso no es cierto, cada uno iba por separado–, dijo Elena.

-¿De verdad? –le pregunté yo.

-Bueeeno quizás si lo hacíamos todo juntos, pero no es mi culpa creo que era porque como mis padres acababan de morir en el accidente y su hermana Vicky no estaba mucho con él, pues nos apoyábamos el uno al otro buscando compañía y por eso nos hicimos novios y estábamos juntos todo el tiempo-, respondió Elena. Era cierto, Elena se quedó huérfana a los quince años junto a su hermano pequeño Jeremy de cinco años, ahora los dos vivían con su tía Jenna y con el novio de ésta, Alaric, que a la vez nuestro profesor de historia en el instituto.

-Está bien, ahora chicas pasaré más tiempo con vosotras, no nos queda mucho para acabar el instituto y no podemos desperdiciar ni un minuto-, les dije.

-Tienes razón Care está tarde podemos salir de compras después del instituto, ¿quedamos a las cuatro en tu casa y te recogemos? –me dijo Bonnie.

-Está bien, además tenemos que empezar a mirar vestidos para la graduación-, les dije.

-Siii-, dijo Elena dando saltos. –Tenemos que buscar el vestido perfecto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el comienzo de las clases. Cada una se fue a su clase, yo me dirigí al aula de historia donde Tyler me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –dijo Tyler.

-Muy bien –dije con una sonrisa recordando lo que pasó ayer. Tyler y yo llevábamos saliendo un año, y lo que hizo para celebrarlo fue increíble.

-Me alegro-, respondió Tyler también con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios justo cuando entró Alaric.

Al acabar la hora Tyler se acercó a mí.

-Quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde –me dijo Tyler.

-Lo siento, pero he quedado con Elena y con Bonnie para ir a mirar vestidos, ya quedaremos otro día-, me acerqué y le dio un beso rápido. –Adiós.

-Adiós Care.

Al acabar las clases me fui a casa, como siempre mamá no estaba así que me puse a ver la televisión, pero al poco rato me quedé dormida. De repente me desperté al escuchar un ruido.

-¡Ya están aquí! –dije mientras salía corriendo para cambiarme de ropa. –Lo siento, es que me he quedado dormida.

-Está bien Care no te preocupes –me dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

En seguida nos subimos al coche donde nos esperaba Bonnie y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, durante el camino no hablamos solo estuvimos escuchando música y cantando. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos recorrimos todas las tiendas, al final estuvimos cuatro horas allí dentro sin encontrar nada que nos gustase. Nos fuimos decepcionadas por no encontrar nada.

Al llegar a casa mamá ya había llegado, y estaba preparando la cena.

-Hola hija-, dijo mamá. -¿Habéis encontrado los vestidos?

-Hola mamá, y no, no hemos encontrado nada, hemos estado en todas las tiendas dos veces y nada. Pero no descansaré hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Mi madre se rio al escuchar la última frase y siguió preparando la cena.

_**LET ME LOVE YOU**_

Había pasado un mes desde la desastrosa misión para encontrar vestido, así que decidimos ir a Richmond para probar en otras tiendas, ya que solo quedaban dos meses para la graduación, y el tiempo se nos acababa. Ya había hablado con mis hermanos para avisarles de cuando seria la graduación, los dos estaban orgullosos de que su hermanita se graduase.

Esa mañana nada más levantarme tuve que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar, la verdad es que llevaba varios días así pero hoy me encontraba peor que los otros días, pero mi madre no me dejó quedarme en casa así que me vestí y me maquille, ya que al verme la cara en el espejo casi me asusté del aspecto que tenía, estaba pálida y ojerosa. Al acabar me dirigí hacia el instituto. Al llegar aparqué el coche y me quedé unos minutos sentada con los ojos cerrados, de repente noté unos golpes en la ventana. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Bonnie y con Elena.

-¿Estás bien Care? –preguntó Bonnie.

-No me encuentro muy bien, pero mi madre no me ha dejado quedarme en casa-, respondí.

-Si no te encuentras bien, podemos aplazar lo de los vestidos-, me dijo Bonnie.

-No, no, no, ya se me pasará, no nos queda mucho tiempo para la graduación y tenemos que encontrar los vestidos ya.

-Está bien, entonces lo de ir a Richmond sigue en pie, ¿verdad? –dijo Elena.

-Si-, respondí.

Entramos en clase, pero yo no era capaz de concentrarme, estaba muy cansada. En cuanto sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase, yo salí corriendo hacia el baño y vomité todo mi desayuno. Estaba muy ocupada vaciando el contenido de mi estómago que no escuché que alguien entró en el baño hasta que escuché la voz de Elena.

-Caroline, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Elena con preocupación.

-No-, dije susurrando.

Cuando parecía que ya no me quedaba nada más en el estómago, me levanté del suelo, y me fui a limpiarme la boca y las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa Caroline? –preguntó Bonnie.

-No lo sé, debe ser algo que he comido, llevo unos días encontrándome mal a lo mejor…- y entonces me puse a contar mentalmente, una, dos hasta tres veces conté y me empecé a asustar.

-¿A lo mejor que? ¿Caroline estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Elena.

-Llevo tres días de retraso, nunca se me ha retrasado. Esto… esto no me está pasando a mí, no puede ser-. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

-Caroline quieres decir que… -empezó a decir Bonnie.

-Sí… creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿De Tyler? –preguntó Elena.

-¡Pues claro!, que pregunta más tonta Elena, de quien iba a ser sino- le respondí ofendida.

-No lo he dicho para ofenderte, es que como no te hemos visto con Tyler desde hace tiempo… quiero decir que habéis estado distanciados-, dijo Elena.

-Ya, es que nos hemos distanciado un poco. Entre los preparativos de la graduación, el entreno de las animadoras y la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila Care, no te preocupes vamos a hacer un cambio de planes, en vez de ir a mirar vestidos iremos a una farmacia y compraremos un test de embarazo, ¿de acuerdo? Y pase lo que pase nosotras estaremos contigo-. Dijo Bonnie.

Me acerqué a ellas y les di un abrazo enorme.

Al terminar las clases fuimos a la farmacia y compramos quince test, la farmacéutica se me quedó mirando raro, pero lo que menos necesitaba es que me diesen una charla, en cuanto pagamos nos fuimos a casa de Bonnie.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Elena. Había hecho la prueba con los quince test, y todos habían dado positivo.

-No lo sé, solo tengo dieciocho y dentro de unos meses voy a empezar la universidad-, no quería ni pensarlo, ahora mismo solo tenía ganas de llorar. –Creo que lo primero es decírselo a mi madre y a mis hermanos, y después a Tyler.

-No te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotras-, dijo Elena, en ese momento me puse a llorar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que diría mi madre, ¿Qué pensarían mis hermanos? ¿Y qué pensará Tyler cuando se lo diga? Estuve llorando un buen rato, cuando me calmé las chicas me acompañaron a casa.

En cuanto entré me encontré con mi madre dispuesta a regañarme por no haberle avisado de donde estaba, pero en seguida se le cambio la cara al verme.

-Caroline, ¿Qué te pasa cariño? –preguntó mi madre suavemente.

-Mamá tengo que decirte una cosa pero no sé cómo y tampoco sé cómo reaccionarás. A ver cómo te lo digo, esto… mamá est- estoy… estoy embarazada.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews? No seáis muy crueles**


End file.
